Hunter and Hunted
by Archermusician
Summary: When a new murderer is suspected, with no traces, they call in their best bet at a lead, who calls in his friend. Will his friend change some agents? NOT SLASH! OC, love triangle
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say that I was SOOO sad that Numb3rs is over, as I loved the show. Sadly, I was unable to watch most of the 6th season, due to being at school. So for the holidays I will be asking for it.

This will be a ColbyxOCxIan fic, based earlier in the series.

FBI trucks were parked around a park, a handful of agents towards the center, with police agents scattered throughout the park, looking for evidence. A man of tall and slim build, but broad shoulders with dark brown hair walked towards the head police agent in charge, his crew walking towards the caution tape.

"What do we have here?" The brown haired man asked the older police officer.

"Female, mid to late 20's, brunette, 5'8."

"Estimated ToD?"

"About 6 hours ago."

"What all do you know?"

"Not a lot. We called you as soon as we arrived. Got called not 10 minutes before that."

"How can no one notice a dead body, middle of a clearing, before 1 in the afternoon."

"Not just that, the fact of how she was killed."

"What do you mean?" The FBI agent asked. Once the rest of the team arrived, the cop uncovered the body. Sticking out of the woman was an arrow, white except for the bloodstains with black feathers.

"Oh man." A lighter brunette officer exclaimed, shocked by the sight.

"How could someone do that." A woman with strawberry blonde hair asked.

"That's what we want to know." The chief of police asked.

"Colby, Megan, David, look around, evidence and photos." The brunette, woman, and an African American man dispersed throughout the park.

A car door slammed and a man with dark curly headed over to the head FBI agent. "Oh no." He mumbled to himself before yelling out to the new man on the scene, "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the case and I was going to see what I could do to help."

"Charlie, I really don't want you to see this. I will meet you at the FBI."

"Why what's…" Charlie cut off as he saw the medical examiner lifting the body onto the gurney. "Don, what is sticking out of her chest?"

"She was shot, by an arrow." The man now identified as Don responded solemnly.

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I could give an estimated distance using kinematics."

"Ok, well scout the area I guess. We aren't sure if she was shot here or not though."

"O-ok." And he backed away uncertainly before going to a hill and going to the top of it.

"DON!" The other brunette yelled and he ran over to the other agent.

"What do you got Colby?" The taller brunette says to the slightly shorter one.

"Don't know if it is anything, considering it's a park, but there is a black feather, I think it matches those on the arrow but can't tell for sure."

"Bag it and we'll take it with us. Maybe run a DNA test." Colby nodded and got out an evidence bag. After a few hours of casing the park, the team headed back to the FBI headquarters into a conversation room. They posted pictures on the board and took the feather down to the lab.

"What do we got team?"

"Well, the victim was shot on site, long distance, through the chest." Megan supplied.

"Most likely from an elevated area, meaning one of the trees or a hill." Colby added.

"Victim's name was Katherine Hull. Was a teacher at a school in Missouri, fired after a 2 year tenure. Moved out here to teach at Santa Monica Community College." David said.

"I want more backgrounds, anyone she didn't like, didn't like her, family, friends, everything."

"Roger." Everyone responded and left, except Colby.

"Don, I have never heard of anyone killing with a bow and arrow. I think we need an expert in here."

"Who would you suggest Colby?"

"I am not sure, I mean I was thinking of calling Ian, seeing if he knows any archers."

"Ok, go ahead. Call him."

A voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see a man with dark skin, with brown eyes and black hair. "Call who?"

"How do you always turn up at the perfect time Ian?"

"Talent." He responded simply.

" What are you doing in our neck of the woods?"Don asked shaking his hand.

"Actually here to see a friend. She is holding a few lectures at CalSci this week."

"Oh, is this a special she?" Colby waggled his eyebrows while shaking the sniper's hand.

"Maybe. You will get to meet her. So why were you going to call me?"

They showed them the case files so far. Last picture was of the victim's death wound.

"Know any archers that would have the skill to kill her?" Colby asked.

"No, but I know someone who might. Know that friend I mentioned? She is a champion level archer. She is teaching some Physics classes."

"Well, give her a call." Don asked excited

"She is in the middle of a lecture now. When we go get your magic math brother we can pick her up."

"Actually he is already here." Don said coolly, knowing how Charlie and Ian felt about each other. "Colby, go with him." He added.

The two agents had a mutual respect and kept trying to one up each other. "Fine, we are taking an FBI vehicle though. My truck wasn't for three people."

"K, I'll drive. Let's go." And they headed to the parking garage and left the area in a black SUV. It was a quiet drive to CalSci, and when they got out Colby started walking around while Ian was just waiting for sounds that would tell him of where his friend was holding a class at.

"Colby, this way." He hollered upon hearing the faint thump in the distance.

"How do you know?" Just then there was a scream. Colby took out his gun and started running while Ian kept his own pace the same and sighed. This would be fun.

Colby ran up to some bleachers, gun still drawn, and saw a whiteboard, and in front of the whiteboard was a woman in khaki pants and a white tank top. Her hair was a light auburn that shined in the sunlight, tied back into a bun on her head. On a table behind the woman was a bow with some arrows. He looked around and saw a target 100 yards off. Then a hand appeared on Colby's shoulder. Colby jumped and pointed his gun.

"Relax Granger. That is my fried. Wait till you see her in action."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." And they both watched her as she finished some calculation on the board and turned around to the bleachers. She explained the equation which was beyond the agents' heads and then asked for volunteers.

"You and you and you." She pointed out two men and a woman in the bleachers and they came down. She then had the girl take off her hat. And one boy take off his sunglasses, the other his jacket. She then had them go to the target and stand next to it. The girl put her hat on top of the target, jacket around it and glasses below the hat. Then the two boys picked up a gauge. The girl went over and took a measurement.

"Wind is blowing at 7 mph." She called back. The woman nodded and told them to stand to the side, which they did. She put a guard on her forearm, and picked up her bow. She notched the arrow and took aim on the target and loosed the arrow. It flew and landed in the less than an inch space between the hat's brim and the sunglasses. She took another and shot it, the arrow ending up where the heart would be from the jacket. The last arrow landed in the stomach area.

After turning to the bleachers she asked, "Any questions?" And there were a few hands. She called on a young blonde man.

"How did you get so good as shooting?"

"A lot of practice." There were more questions and once they were all done she announced,

"Class dismissed." And everyone gathered their books and left, some stopping to talk to the woman.

Once everyone left and she was erasing the board, the two agents approached the woman.

"How is my little one doing?" Ian said while approaching the woman.

She turned around showing clearly, to Colby, deep green eyes in a heart shaped face. "Ian!" She said happily and ran to him. He held out his arms and she jumped into them, wrapping hers around his neck. He held on and spun her around, both laughing. He put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Ian, it is amazing to see you again. It has been too long." She said stepping back and hitting him lightly.

"You know work comes first little one."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" The woman pouted.

"Because, that is what you are to me."

"You didn't use to say that."

"Time changes things." Ian replied kissing her forehead.

"Who is this?" She asked finally noticing Colby.

"This is FBI agent Colby Granger. Colby, this is my dear friend, master archer and Physicist, Miss Paige Miller."

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Granger." Paige said holding out her hand.

"Likewise, Miss Miller."

"Call me Paige, please."

"Then you can call me Colby."

She turned back to look at her friend, "Ian what are you doing here? You never come and see me when I lecture."

"This is important Paige. Get your stuff and I'll explain." He said as he went to get her special target, arrows still in it. She was about to complain, but figured if he was bringing an FBI agent it was probably best behind closed doors. She erased the board and waited for Ian to come back before she packed her bow. She pulled out the case and opened it, putting everything but the arrows in. Once Ian got back, she pulled the arrows out and put them in the attached quiver.

"Ian, where are we going?"

"To the FBI. We will explain on the way and there."

"Fine." They walked together to the SUV and the whole time Ian and Paige were talking and laughing. Once there, her stuff was put in the trunk and Ian slid in the back seat with her.

"Paige, we need to get together sometime."

"We do. We haven't even talked to each other in months. I feel neglected." She again pouted.

"Once we help the FBI, I promise full day just you and me. Phone will be off and at home."

"Promise?" She asked him, looking hopeful.

"Ego spondeo. Ego diligo vos. Usquequaque."

"Ego diligo vos quoque." They looked at each other for a few minutes before Colby cleared his throat.

"Guys, we are here." Ian got out and went over to open Paige's door.

"Thank you Ian." He offered his arm, which she took as they walked up to the building. "You never did tell me why I am here."

So on the elevator ride up to their floor, Ian and Colby explained the situation, more so Colby than Ian. "So, when we saw the woman was killed by an arrow, I suggested asking Ian if he knew any archers-"

"I happened to walk in at that point and suggested you to help."

"How sweet. I don't hear from you in months and you decide to show up to ask me to help with a case."

"I already told you that I was sorry!" Ian exclaimed exasperated.

"You need to make it up to me first."

"Ian, who is this lovely young woman with you?" Don asked.

"Can you gather the team so I only have to do this once?" Ian asked. Don nodded and called everyone around.

"Everyone, this is my friend Paige Miller, she is hopefully going to be able to help with this case. She is a master archer and a top Physicist. Paige this is Senior agent Don Eppes, field agent David Sinclair, field agent and behavioralist Megan Reeves, and this is-"

"Professor Charles Eppes. I met him already at CalSci." She shook everyone's hands and smiled.

"What do you need me to help with?" She asked curious.

"Come with us, and we'll show you." She followed Don and the others into a square room, Ian staying at her side. She looked at the pictures as Don was explaining.

"She was found in a park, no one noticed her for a few hours, shot from an elevated area, clean wound through the heart with an arrow." He pulled up the picture of the arrow. "We noticed the unique fletchings."

"Did you do a DNA test on the feathers?" She asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"It is being run now. Why?"

"I have never seen that arrow, only heard about it. In the archer circuit, it is as legendary as Robin Hood. If those fletchings are those of a turkey vulture, we may be in trouble."

"Why?" David asked the unasked question.

"Have you ever heard of the legendary 'Shooting an Apple off a head" shot'?" Everyone nodded.

"This person, as stories go, made that shot at 500 yards. For a bow and arrow, that is an unheard of shot. Nigh impossible. This person has no name, only a reputation. But that reputation is beyond amazing. About like Ian in shooting."

"So this guy, if it is our guy, is just some ridiculously amazing archer, no name, no face?"

"Pretty much. No one recognizes his fletchings, since there has never been a history of it, worldwide."

"Paige, don't you use real fletchings?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, a lot of us upper level shooters do. Choose a bird, usually a raptor, that reflects us and have it as a signature. Mine is the Barn Owl, all archers know I use them."

"So there is no question that this is a skilled shooter?"

"None at all. It isn't cheap or easy to use real feathers, that's why only upper level archers use them."

_Beep beep beep._

"Eppes." Don answered. Silence as the other person talked. "You sure." More talking. "Ok, thanks."

Don was quiet for a while. "Don?" Megan asked softly.

"That was the lab. They ran the DNA on the feather that you found Colby."

"And?" Paige asked.

"Vulture. Turkey Vulture." Paige sat down on the table and Ian rushed over to her.

"Paige, Paige talk to me." Nothing. "Come on little one, talk to me."

"Ian, you have no idea what we're facing right now. None of you do." She was shaking. Ian took off his signature jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Paige, relax. Breathe. Everything will be ok." He looked into her eyes, brown meeting forest green. She took a few deep breaths and was handed a glass of water.

"Thank you." She took a sip. "I promise I will help you as much as I can."

"Paige, do you know anyone that might be able to tell us more?"

"I can call around, but no one will be able to tell us a whole lot of useful information."

"Thanks. We would be happy to have you as a consultant."

"Do I get one of those fancy badges?" She joked.

"Yeah." Don laughed.

"I will after I get some sleep. It is getting late. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, Ian can bring me in."

"Ok, 9 am then."

Ian and Paige went to the elevator, down at the parking garage, Ian helped Paige take her stuff to his black pick-up.

"You know Ian, I don't think I have ever seen you without this truck."

"That is because it is my baby."

"I thought your gun was."

"They both are."

"Then what am I?"she asked cutely.

"Do you live to frustrate me little one?"

"Maybe." She replied smoothly as she stepped closer to him, body almost flush against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up as he leaned down. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Where are you staying?" He asked huskily.

"The college gave me a small house."

"I have an apartment."

"You choose." Paige breathed.

"House means no neighbors." And he opened the door to his beloved pick-up and put her inside. He went to his apartment to pick up some clothes. Once at her place, they went inside and put everything away before making dinner. After 20 minutes stir fry was ready and they ate catching up on the past 5 months.

"Ian, just tell me why I haven't heard from you in so long."

"Paige, you know I love you. We can't really be in a real relationship but I love you and will until the end of time. Sometimes it is…It is just so painful to think about. After all we've been through. I knew that I was going to meet you here and surprise you though."

"Ian. Why don't we try a relationship? I mean we never really tried it before, we just went from friends to this. If you want to though."

"Are you serious Paige?"

"Yes." And she reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

"Ok, let's try it then." He leaned over and gently kissed her.

They finished eating then went to her room and changed into pajamas. They got on the bed and cuddled, turning on the TV.

"Look, NCIS." Paige smiled at him.

"Fine." He smiled down at her, he liked the show, but didn't like how the FBI was portrayed.

They cuddled together under the sheets as they both fell asleep, waiting for what the next day would bring.

Translations:

*I promise. I love you. Always.

*I love you too.

I am posting all my updates at the same time.

Whichever gets the most reviews in a 2 weeks will be the next one I update

Ergo, no reviews for a story, no updates.

I am doing this as it is reaching the last month and a half of the semester and therefore crunch time, more reviews, faster I post.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my holiday present to everyone; Happy Holidays!

The alarm sounded waking the two sleeping figures up. The woman sat up and reached over to turn off the alarm while the man groaned and rolled over pulling his pillow over his head. "Ian, come on." The woman said. Incoherent grumblings could be heard from under the pillow. She sighed then ran her hand over his back, lightly scratching his back. He made a noise of pleasure then discomfort when she removed her hand. Ian rolled over, removed the pillow and glared at her.

"Paige," he groaned, eyes being met with sunlight. She smiled down at him.

"Wake up Ian, we need to get ready."

"5 more minutes," was his response.

"Ian, you know you are my best friend, and now boyfriend, but I forget that in the mornings you are more like a child than a 27 year old man." She teased as she got out of bed. That got him to sit up. He used his skills as a master sniper to creep up behind her. He wrapped his well muscled arms around her lean stomach, pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest, and whispered into her ear,

"Would a child do this?" As he nibbled on her should. She relaxed against him.

"Ian, stop. We need to get ready." But her argument was weak, and the ears it fell on were deaf. He turned her around and they started a steamy make out session until the alarm went off again. They broke apart and laughed lightly to themselves. "I am going to shower in this room; you go next door." She ordered. He sighed but obeyed and left, grabbing a pair of boxers on his way out.

They both showered and met up in the bedroom half dressed. His muscled body was lightly coated in scars that almost glowed against his dark skin. Her lithe form was toned, but not buff. She turned away as she pulled on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She grabbed a leather jacket and shoes as she left the room, Ian following soon with his shirt half unbuttoned and shoes in hand. They both ate a bowl of cereal and went to the office in Ian's truck.

They walked in together with Paige getting a security badge. They went upstairs to see the rest of the team there. "Look who decided to finally show up?" David commented with a smile. Colby chuckled lightly while Don and Megan smiled.

"Well my specialist, my friend, I think that she gets free range really," Ian responded smartly.

"Very well, Paige, what do you want to start with?" Don asked her.

"Well, for starters, how many of you know how to shoot a bow?" Everyone raised their hands. "Really? Ok then, how many of you can shoot well?" They all lowered their hands except Ian. "Ian shove off, I know you can shoot." He smirked and sat down.

"Well then, that is where we start; you all need to learn how to shoot. My friend is in town and he has a few extra bows so we will meet up with him. Don, where is the nearest archery range?"

"There is one just outside town. Name is 3D Archery." She nodded and walked outside the room, pulling out her phone.

It rang three times before a strong, masculine voice answered, "Hey there babe, how are you?"

"Still living my life. How are you?"

"Not working so enjoying myself without a ton of pain." We both laughed.

"That's great Blake. You still in LA?"

"Yeah, heading out tomorrow. Why?"

"You have extra bows, right?"

"Yeah, a few. Will you tell me why?"

"Only if you meet me at the 3D Archery range outside of town in an hour."

"Ok, fine. Seen you then babe."

"See you soon handsome." And she finished the phone call.

She went back in the room and leaned on the table. "We are going to meet him in an hour up there. I want fair play from everyone, him and I are the teachers. Understand?" They all nodded.

"Now, who knows why we are doing this, Ian be quiet." She added seeing his hand go up. Colby was next. She nodded in his direction, indicating it was ok for him to speak.

"To learn the ways of the killer. By learning how he needs to think for a shot, we know what is possible or not. We had to do similar stuff in Afghanistan."

"Exactly. Archery isn't as easy as shooting a gun. You need to understand that. Think of all the people who keep guns in their houses for protection; all the school shootings are done with guns. Why? It takes far less skill than a bow does. Using a bow needs absolute concentration for any shot. Calculating wind speeds, velocity, angles. Professor, you will probably do well with this. But the slightest misplacement of a foot or finger can cause someone injury or their life." It was silent after her little speech.

"Let's head out then, shall we?" She clapped and smiled. Everyone went down to the parking garage, Ian and Paige getting in his truck while Don drove Megan, Colby, David and Charlie. They headed towards the range which was a pretty fair drive. Upon arriving, Paige got out and walked over to where a tall blonde man was leaning against a blue pick-up. She went up behind the man and poked him in the back.

He turned around and looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug and he pecked her forehead.

They had a quiet discussion before she took his hand and led him over to the gathered FBI agents. They looked the blonde man up and down, he stood about 6'1" with his hair slightly messed up so it wasn't lying flat. His eyes were a stormy blue-grey. Even though he was thin, he was well muscled as could be seen from the clothes he was wearing; dark jeans with a t-shirts that was tight against his chest and stomach, muscles laced his arms.

"Hey, so these are my coworkers for right now, Senior Agent, Don Eppes, Field Agents Colby Granger and David Sinclair, and Field Agent and behavioralist Megan Reeves. Mathematician Charlie Eppes. This is one of my closest friends, Ian Edgerton." They all waved at the mention of their name.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Colby asked.

Paige gave a small smile and looked up at her friend. "Uh, guys, this is Blake Painter, he fishes for a living. He used to be on the Discovery Channel's show Deadliest Catch."

"That is why you look familiar, pleasure to meet you man." Colby said offering his hand. The rest greeted him as well.

"So, Blake and I will be teaching you how to shoot since he has a few extra bows. Ian, you can use mine." He smiled like a kid during the holidays. "Come get your bows and go to the targets, one at each." They all walked over with Blake leading to his truck where he handed out cases to each one. They went ahead while Paige and Blake held back a bit.

"Paige, what is going on?" He asked. She looked down at the ground. He made her face him by pulling up her chin. "Paige." He said in a gentle, pleading, yet stern tone.

"It is him." Was all she said and he knew.

"You sure?" she just nodded.

"He killed a person. That is why we are doing this."

He pulled her into a hug. "I will help you in any way I can. You need to be safe though, he is number one; you are number three. He doesn't like competition. I won't let you be killed by the Carrier of Shadows." They broke apart to walk towards the range. She walked ahead of him a little bit and he stared after her, the look in his eyes telling the feelings he had for her. He shook his head and jogged to catch up. They stood at the table looking at the FBI agents lined up, at targets 20 yards away.

"Ok, for starters, take out just the bow, and stand how you think you should." Ian didn't do anything as he didn't want to give them hints. Blake went to Don and Megan and angled them how they should as Paige went to David, who just needed to raise his arm, and then Colby, who needed everything fixed. She sighed audibly before taking his shoulders and re-angling his body. She kicked his feet apart to their proper distance, raised his arms and moved his hand. She then pushed against his chest and he stumbled.

"Why did you do that?"He asked angrily.

"You aren't sturdy enough. Get back in that same position." He grumbled but did it anyway. If nothing else his military training did him well on concentration and stance. When she pushed him again he didn't move an inch, just grunted. "Good."

They went back to the table and told them all to knock and arrow and take aim. They went to check the aim of everyone. They took a deep breath before they said "Fire" and closed their eyes as the arrows were loosed. When they opened them they noticed that none were on the bullseye, Charlie's was the closest at the border, Megan and David were both in the second layer out, Don in the third and Colby's wasn't even on the target. They went around and offered advice, Paige staying by Colby. Charlie then hit the exact bullseye, with everyone else doing about the same except Colby who actually hit the target this time. A few more rounds and Charlie was still the only one who hit the bullseye. After 2 sets, Ian took aim. He had all but 3 of his shots in the bullseye. Then it was Blake and Paige. They went to the targets that were set up at 100 yards. They both took aim and fired simultaneously, hitting the exact center. They continued their shots until they both emptied their quivers. They hung up their bows while they retrieved their arrows. When they got back they talked to the manager and asked if he had raised platforms, he directed them back to the wooded area. They walked back and saw the platform and both went up to it while the rest of the team watched.

Blake called down, "See the deer at 80 yards?" the team looked and Megan shouted, "There." After pointing it out to all of the team, Blake said, "I will aim for the chest, heart area and Paige the head." They were then quiet until the tale-tell twang of the bowstrings that were followed by two thumps. The two archers climbed down and led the team over to the dummy. In the head was a black arrow with two white and a tan fletches. Where the heart was drawn in was a green arrow with black-tipped white fletches, exactly where they were said they would hit.

"You guys are amazing! I would love to learn everything about this that you could tell me! The math behind it must be exquisite!" Charlie was geeking out now.

"Charl, relax." Don said to his younger brother with a smile on his face. He too was impressed. When they got back to where the standard target were, and packed up the bows, Paige turned and said, "Now do you understand the difference?" they all nodded and were much humbled.

The owner of the range came over, "Miss Miller, is that you?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it is. Can I help you?"

"Would you sign my board? Maybe I would get a better reputation if the #3 ranked archer in the world was here. Mr. Painter, it would be an honor if you would sign it too."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Lead the way sir," Paige said. As they walked away the FBI agents turned to Ian.

"Ian, did you know she was ranked?" Don asked skeptically.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't think it was relevant."

"Why the hell not."

"Tell me Don, what difference does it make if she is number 1 or number 101? Would you think any different of me if instead of number 3, I was lower?"

Don was silent. Then sighed in defeat. He knew Ian was right. They made fun of Colby's bad shooting and ignored Charlie's good until the two ranked archers came back.

"Thank you so much Miss Miller, Mr. Painter. It is an honor meeting both of you. I hope you come back again."

"Thank you for being so kind and accommodating, Mr. Adam. What do we owe you?"

"It is on the house, I insist."

"Thank you. That is very kind." They both shook his hand again before he left, having phone calls to make. They then grabbed their own bows heading towards the parking lot, with the rest of the team following.

"Blake, thank you for your help. Let me know when you get back home." They hugged and he kissed her forehead. Then looked at the agents who had their back turned discussing stuff.

In a hushed voice he said to her, "Paige, I know nothing will happen between us again, but I still care for you a lot. If you ever need anything, just call, no matter the time."

"I will. Thank you Blake, I still care for you too." He leaned down and just barely brushed his lips against hers, a gentle kiss. They separated from the hug and he went to his truck, pulling out of the graveled clearing. She walked back over to the group and asked, "Figure out anything more?"

"Charlie is going to do some math and figure out where exactly the shooter was at. We are going to talk to the victims friends and family, see if she knew any archers."

"What do I do?"

"You can go back to home, CalSci, or come back to the office. Up to you."

"I will hang around the office. Help out where I can."

"Sounds good. Let's go!" And they all piled in the SUV while Paige and Ian got in his pick-up. They went to get food and on the way back to the office, after eating at a café, he asked what she knew was coming, "What was between you and him?"

"We used to see each other, unofficially. He wanted me to know that he is still there for me. Are you jealous?" She added the last part teasingly.

"Yes." He grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles. "You are mine now, I don't like sharing." He said with a slight growl.

She slid over and kissed his cheek. "Ian, I am with you now, you don't have to worry about someone stealing me away. Just relax." She put her hand on his thigh and he shot her a side glare.

"You know very well if you continue what you are currently thinking, I won't relax at all."

"I know. That will be for tonight. We are at the office, I will stay with you. Maybe find a dark interrogation room?" She suggested as he parked.

"You will be the death of me love." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, not knowing they were being watched by a jealous FBI Agent. They headed upstairs to their office where they went in and looked at the clues. When Don came in he just looked over the evidence.

"Paige, can you think of anything at all?"

"No, I mean think about it, with snipers, no offense Ian, they usually want to prove something. Archers are different, they want to just have the satisfaction of making a difficult shot."

"Well if you think of anything at all you know what to do." She nodded as he left. A few minutes later Colby entered the room.

"Ian, Paige," he nodded at both of them as he grabbed the file off the table. After reading through it he asked, "How long does it take to get as good as you are?"

"Depends on who the teacher is, practice time, determination, a slew of things. This guy first appeared on the circuit around 7 years ago though. It was an adult's tournament and the championship shot was to shoot an apple off a dummy's head. We were set at 200 yards. Then before any of us fired the arrow was shot off the head, clean in two. The arrow was like that one; and we all were looking for where it came from. It was in the forest in a tree that had a fork in it that rested a white flag with a turkey vulture on it. That's when we first saw if. We named it Carrier of Shadows. No one could find any prints, the shooter moved like a shadow. Nothing changed where it moved."

"Wow, so you were one of the first to know of this shooter?"

"Yeah. It chilled us all to the bone, and that day it stayed in the 80's. No one felt comfortable so it was declared a tie, the money split and everyone left. Even now, that stretch of woods and clearing is avoided by archers." They were all silent until Charlie ran in the room with his laptop and put it on the table, connecting it to the projector.

The rest of the team came in not much later, and Charlie started talking about the equations used and pointed out the tree that he would have shot out of.

"Team, gear up. Let's see if there is anything in that tree!" They headed out and were back at the park. Ian and Paige ran to the tree, Colby not soon after and noticed that it was a spruce. The first branch was up about 12 feet up.

"Ian, give me a lift." He crouched down and she jumped on his shoulder. "I'm still too short."

"Get on me instead; I am taller than he is." Colby said as he caught up. He stood next to Ian, and she climbed on his shoulder which were a few inches taller. She walked over, from Ian's shoulders to Colby's, and he commented, "You're pretty light."

"Thanks. Now hold still." He smiled and obeyed as she jumped up to the branch. "Now guys don't go anywhere and spot me."

They made small talk while watching the woman climb the tree. She was about 50 feet up when she called down. "I got something."

"Take pictures before you touch it!" Don called up. She pulled out her phone and took pictures and then grabbed a glove from her pocket and picked up a small white cloth. She put it in a plastic bag that Don made sure she had before she left the group and then put the bag in her pocket. She climbed up to the top before she started descending. When she was at the first branch again, she sat down.

"Who is going to catch me?"

"I will." Ian and Colby said together.

"One of you decide quick or else David gets too."

David just waved his hands and declared quite clearly, "Don't bring me into this macho-man fight."

That caused everyone but Ian and Colby to laugh who were still glaring at each other. Ian looked up while Colby looked over to Don. She gave him a half smile and nodded to Colby.

"Colby you better not drop my best friend." Ian said slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"I won't," he got into position. "Jump." She slid off the branch and he caught her, going down a bit with her weight, which was increased from gravity.

"Thank you Colby. Now can you let me down?" He did after holding her a bit too long.

"Here you go Don." She gave him the bag which held the evidence. She wasn't fazed at all by it, but Don was.

"Let's get back and we will see your pictures and talk about this." With that they headed back to the office of the FBI. He put the image of the cloth on the projector, it was white with a small turkey vulture on it. It was holding a banner with the name of the victim on it.

"You realize what this means, right?" Megan said.

"Yeah, that this was planned." David responded.

"Paige, those pictures please?" She responded by flipping to them on her phone. The fabric was firmly lodged between several twigs. "This person knew we would find it."

"We need to figure this out."

"Seven years behind." Paige muttered.

"What?"

So she recounted what she told Colby earlier. "We have a lot of work to do." Megan said the unspoken.

"And fast too." With that the fabric was flipped and on the back, in very small writing, were the words "First Victim" embroidered in an arrow.

Please Review!

I'll love you more than Charlie loves math!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is where I would say, "Thanks for the reviews" but I don't have any for last chapter. I decided to update this one first because it has more alerts than the other I published on the same day; figure more people are interested.

Enjoy!

After discovering the note, the whole FBI was notified and the cloth immediately sent to try and get evidence off of it. Paige was calmly sitting on a table and watching everyone run around in a panic. It was several minutes before Ian came to sit next to her.

"Are they always like this?" She asked taking the water he offered.

"No, I guess they are really scared by this guy though." Was his response sipping his coffee.

"Well, I have to say I am enjoying it." She smiled.

"I don't see why you are, little one."

"Well," she started and scooted closer to him, "they are all confused and running around, and I am sure there is at least one empty interrogation room around here." She put her hand next to his leg, letting her fingers lightly dance over his thigh. He put down his coffee, picked up her wrist and turned to her with blank eyes.

"That is true. But would you really want to go to one?" he breathed out.

"If you don't want to kiss me I am sure I could steal someone away," she ended lightly looking around. He then jumped off the table and pulled her with him to the furthest interrogation room from all the commotion. After locking the door and disarming the video camera, Ian turned to the woman before him that he could never get enough of, taking in her lightly colored skin, long hair and her slim frame complemented by her clothes. He approached, eyes clouded lightly with lust. He backed her to the table and set her on it, standing between her legs. His lips met hers fiercely which she let him dominate while wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist pulling him closer and causing him to groan deeply.

His lips detached and moves down her neck, pushing her jacket off to get access to her shoulder. He nibbled and licked until she sighed heavily, "Ian." He smirked and moved back to her lips, not wanting to wait to get reacquainted with his lover after so long. Hands twisting through hair, she ground against his oncoming erection, to which he pulled back, panting slightly.

"Y-you will be the d-death of me love." He panted. She nuzzled his neck and left light kisses. Between them she spoke,

"That would be a shame. I love you too much."

"I love you too, now please stop before I can't control what I will do."

"Do you think I care Ian?" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't want the first time I have you in years to be here. I want it to be special." She sighed and relented, unhooking her legs. He walked away with his back turned and breathed heavily for a bit, looking disappointed. She decided to walk across the room to him.

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she said softly, "Ian, are you ok?"

"You just don't know what you do to me, do you." He stated while keeping turned away.

"Ian, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked extremely upset and went to grab her jacket and leave.

"Paige, it isn't just you. I haven't been with anyone in a while, let alone someone I care deeply for. It is a natural reaction. Please. Let me make it up to you tonight." His eyes were pleading when she turned to face him.

"Ok." And she walked out and down the hall, almost running into Colby who had a coffee.

"Sorry." He said brusquely and continued on his way.

"That was rude," she muttered to herself going to look at the cloth strip once more. She took it under a magnifying glass with a light and was trying to find anything about it. it was 20 minutes of scrutinizing labor when she was disturbed.

"See anything?" A male voice asked.

"Sorry Don." She shook her head and rubbed her neck, before looking back at it. there were several minutes of comfortable silence before she broke it.

"Don, do you see something, right there next to the head?"She passed him the cloth and magnifying glass. He looked at it for a bit.

"Maybe, we need a closer look though." And stood to head down to the lab which she followed. When they got there, the scientist put it under the microscope and zoomed in.

"There is definitely something there. I am not sure what." He said as he bent over the device, then pushed a button to project it on the screen. It was a name. _Joseph Collins_.

"Thanks Johnie. We needed that." And with that we ran back up to the floor we were conducting the investigation on.

"Team, conference room."He shouted, and I saw Ian there, so I sat next to him on the table. When everyone gathered, Don put the image on the screen.

"Paige found this on the cloth. We need to know who this person is. Fast!" and the team disbanded except Don, Paige, Ian and Colby.

"Don, I got some information off of Hull. Her husband is on her way out here now. Apparently there were a lot of students that didn't like her, some faculty too. She had a long list of people who didn't like her."

"Any stick out?"

"A few, but they all have high paying jobs opposite side of the country or in other countries. Airtight alibis."

"Keep searching." He nodded and left. Don then turned to us. "You guys can leave. Right now I think it will just be some more research."

"Roger." Paige said with a mock salute. Ian just nodded and stood up. They walked down to the elevator and to his truck, him opening the door for her.

When he got in, he started, "Paige, when we get back to your place I want you to relax, take a nap, a bath, whatever. I want to surprise you for tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, I trust you Ian." And they made small talk till they got to her house, her going inside and him leaving again. She ran a bubble bath and grabbed a book, lighting scented candles and playing soft music. It was an hour and a half later that Ian was back and she heard him take three trips to get everything. She smiled and sunk further into the tub. When the water started to get a little too cold for comfort, she got out and put on vanilla scented lotion on her hands and feet, her favorite, and cocoa-cinnamon on the rest of her body, Ian's favorite. She then laid in her bed, in her robe, and fell asleep while watching television.

In the kitchen, Ian was unloading the groceries he bought, getting ready to make a fancy dinner that he knew Paige would love.

He started with the dessert, red velvet cupcakes and peanut butter cup cookies, opening the windows so the smell wouldn't linger in the house. While those were cooking, he peeled potatoes and seasoned them before sautéing them, putting them in the oven to keep warm. The next step was the main course, chicken parmesan. He breaded the breasts in seasoned flour and fried them, putting them in the oven as well, throwing in homemade garlic bread too. He got the salad ready, spinach with lemon, garlic and pepper. He then went upstairs to the room and opened the door, seeing his girlfriend on the bed in her black cotton robe. Walking slowly over to the bed, he gently shook her awake.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned.

"I'm not sure. You're surprise is ready downstairs if you want to get dressed though," even though he was secretly hoping she wouldn't want too.

"Ok." And she rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out sweatpants and a tank top. Ian waited with back turned until she walked over to him. "Ready." He smiled as he turned to face her.

"Now close your eyes. Let me lead you to your surprise." She did as told and he led her by her shoulders down the stairs to the kitchen. He had her sit in the chair and put the food on the table in front of her.

"Open your eyes, love." He whispered and she did, looked at the table and turned around to hug him.

"Ian, this is amazing. Thank you."

"All for you love." He pecked her cheek gently and added, "Let's eat." And he sat down. They made small talk as they ate. After he had her sit in the living room and put on a movie they both enjoyed while he went to get the cupcakes and cookies, bringing them in and set them down next to her. She cuddled up next to him on the couch and covered them with a blanket. They watched the movie and fed each other occasionally. When the movie was over Ian turned off the TV and picked her up, carrying her up to the room.

Lemon Ahead

Opening the door, Ian laid her on the bed gently. Getting on beside her, he leaned over and gently kissed her. "Let me do everything Paige. I want this to be about you." And he started kissing down her neck.

"Ian," she moaned as he started nibbling on the spot he found earlier. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides eventually sliding under her shirt and pulled it off, leaving her in a green bra. He kissed her again as she slid his jacket off his shoulder and she threw it across the room.

"Eager, aren't we?" Ian chuckled down at her.

She just slid her hands down his arms in response. He took off his shirt and it joined the other tops on the floor. He kissed down her torso, swirling his tongue around her belly button. Moving back up to her lips, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and off of her body. "Beautiful," he whispered and started kneading her breasts softly with his large, rough but soft hands. Kissing back down her neck and then started sucking and licking her left breast, spending a good while on it before switching to her left. Once he was done with that he kissed down to her pants. He pulled them off slowly, kissing down her legs as he did so to reveal matching underwear.

"Ian, I believe you're a little over dressed." She said looking down at him seeing a slight bulge underneath his jeans.

"I believe you're right." And he undid his belt and kicked off his pants. Now he was in a pair of red boxers. He kissed her as he put his hands on her waist and rubbed small circles before starting to pull them off. He then moved down to her center and spread her legs, rubbing gently up and down her lips, lightly haired. He then slipped a finger through them and watched her squirm. He slowly inserted a finger and rubbed the heel of his hand against her clitoris. He was slowly moving, creating friction, while watching her move under him. He added another and continued for a while until she was panting. He decided then that more was needed. He moved his head down and licked her once. She moaned and he continued, currently having his tongue inside her and using his thumb to finger her clit. When he heard her panting more and felt her body heat up, he switched so he was sucking and licking her clit and finger fucking her. When she called out, he lapped up all her juices.

By this point he was close to cuming, and moved up to kiss her lips gently while removing his own boxers. "Are you ready?" He asked while climbing on top of her.

"Yes." She berathed out and he positioned the tip of his impressive member to her entrance. He looked to her eyes as he pushed himself in slowly. He was completely buried, and waited for her to say move, letting her get re-adjusted with his thick eight inch member. It was a little while before she gave him the go ahead. He started slowly moving in and out, and gradually increased the speed. It was several minutes before he wanted to switch positions so he moved to get a pillow from beside her and slid it under her ass, giving him better penetration. It didn't take too much longer until she started to get close to another orgasm. "Ian, faster." She breathed out, wanting for him to bring her over the edge.

He complied and was going at a fast place when she came for the second time, and it was her walls that triggered him releasing himself deep inside her. His strong arms kept him from collapsing on her slim frame and he pulled out and rolled to her side. He kissed her shoulder and pulled the blankets over their prone forms, then wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lemon Over

"Ian, thank you." she whispered, turning to him.

"For what love?"

"Tonight. Dinner, pampering, the love making. Everything." And she snuggled closer.

"I wanted tonight to be special for you. I love you."

"Ian." And she kissed his chest, right over his heart.

"Paige," and he kissed her head and they fell asleep intertwined on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy.

Music started playing by my head, "_Well I can't stand to look at you now/this revelation's out of my hand_s" I picked up the phone on my nightstand and put it to my head.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you and Ian need to get down here ASAP. We might have found a new lead."

"Why didn't you call him?"

"He didn't answer, so will you come?"

I rolled over looking at the still sleeping man beside me. "Yeah, we will be there soon." And I hung up before sitting up in the bed and looking down at him. I ran my hands through his hair and that got him moving. "Ian, they found something and want us down there. Time to get up."

"Do we have too?"

"Come on, we can shower together." And he jumped up and was in the bathroom waiting for me. I laughed as I walked to the door of the bathroom, already hearing the shower going. Already being naked from the night before, I walked over to the tub and pulled the curtain aside, stepping into the hot water with him behind me. "You aren't getting any right now, we have to hurry." I could tell he was pouting, but handed me my shampoo as he just used a bar of soap on his body, washing mine for me as well. As we finished, we entered the bedroom and I tossed him his bag as I went to the dresser.

After dressing, we both grabbed a bagel and cream cheese walking to his truck. The drive to the office was quiet, me wondering on what they found and Ian was trying to eat and drive. Luckily, we got to the FBI in 15 minutes, no incidents, but there was some honking following the truck. We showed the guard our badges and went up to Don's office. I sat down on the table, stretching out a bit and Ian went over to Colby. "So, what do you got Don?" I asked before taking a bite of the bagel in hand.

"We looked up the name, Joseph Collins; that you found yesterday. This is what we got." He clicked the remote and pictures and files appeared on the screen. "He is a bouncer for a local bar, 36, single, only living relative is his sister, Dana." The man was blonde with brown eyes, stood at 6'5" and was well muscled, very attractive. "No connection yet." I nodded and looked around the room.

"Question, is this the only reason you brought us down here?" I wasn't happy that when I looked at the clock it read 8:15, after the shower.

"No. Actually Charlie wanted you to help him with some numbers." I looked over at the curly-haired professor and pushed myself off the table.

"Come on professor. Let's do some math." And he led me to a room where several whiteboards were set up.

"So, I was thinking of using the Small World Problem algorithm to see if that is how he is finding these people, since as of now there is no connection between the two. There is a security team being sent to guard him as we speak."

"Well, let's get started." And after about three hours, we had…nothing.

Don walked in. "So, this Joe guy never officially met Hull, but he saw her in passing at a bookstore a few weeks ago."

"Does he know what she bought? What did he buy?" They pulled credit card purchases for the past two months and started going through them.

"Wait, go back." Megan called out. Don went back up and there were purchases for the same bookstore- Libra del Sol. They were from the same day and for the same amount.

Don immediately took action. "David, Megan, go." They both stood and were out the door within seconds, Don calling the team protecting Collins. "Yeah, can I talk to Collins?" He asked the lead man. It was a few seconds before he was talking again, "Yeah, how are you? Good, good. So, a few weeks ago you bought a book at Libra del Sol, what was it?" Silence. "Really? Did you notice a brunette there too, around the same time? Thanks." And he hung up, looking at his phone and sighing heavily.

"Don?" Colby asked cautiously.

"There was a book signing, he was in line right next to her. It was for Kevin Srouch."

There was silence except for me, I had read his book. _The Dark Night_, it was about a murder who used the seasons to cover up his killings. "Don, we may have more bodies out there." I say quietly. He looked at me. "In the book, the killer uses the seasons to kill people. Like in the summer, he left them out to bake to death, those types of things."

"Tell us the whole story." I was ordered. I glared at Colby but summarized it. Don then asked where he published through. I told them and we called immediately, needing to know more about him. He just so happened to be on his way to LA today for a review.

"Paige, you and Ian are going to go with Colby to interview him. We need to know if he saw anything suspicious. I will tell Megan, David and Charlie about it." We nodded and I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair as we were leaving. Ian and I were heading to his truck when Colby whistled.

"Guys, FBI vehicle." And swirled a key ring around his finger. We laughed and followed him down to the FBI garage. He hit the unlock button and the lights flashed on an SUV, which we headed to. I grabbed the front passenger side before Ian could, resulting in sticking my tongue out at him. He got in the back while Colby turned on the SUV and drove us to the two story, house turned business on the eastern part of town.

"Why set up a multi-million dollar business here?" Colby asked looking at the house. There was nothing that would say it was anything other than a house. Light blue paint with cream shutters and door, a wrap-around balcony on the upper layer. Two car garage, with a shed in the back and trees in the front and back. A garden was on the right side of the lawn, seedlings adorning it. Two dogs were playing, a golden retriever and a mix, the only indication it wasn't a normal home was the enlarged driveway to fit an extra dozen cars or so. We parked and walked up to the front porch, ringing the doorbell, arousing the dogs' curiosity.

When the door opened, a man that easily stood at 6'6" and was broad shouldered and heavily muscled, easy to tell through his tailored suit. His dirty blonde hair swept back and his deep brown eyes menacing. "May I help you?"

Colby held up his badge. "Special Agent Colby Granger, FBI. Ian Edgerton, FBI. Professor Paige Miller. We called to talk to one of your writers, is your boss in?"

"Please, come in." we followed and he closed the door behind us. The inside was beautiful with dark hardwood floors and the hallway was painted with a light moss green. It was beautiful, and accented by mirrors and a few painting and photos. He opened a safe and gestured. "For the safety of Ms. Gia, would you leave your weapons here, to be returned when you leave. I would prefer not to have to search you." Ian and Colby were both hesitant, but unloaded their guns and put both rounds and guns in. I pulled the knife I had out of its hiding spot and put it in as well.

"Thank you, now please follow me." And he lead us up the stairs and down the hall to a set of double doors. Upstairs was decorated the same as the first level. Opening the door, the office was painted in a deep woody green with a tree bark brown carpet. Two full length windows were on either side of the cherry-wood desk. The furniture was all black leather, except the couch on the wall which was a crystal blue. Opposite of the couch was a large fish tank, a few fish in it, nothing compared to the shark that was swimming along the bottom.

The man prompted us forward and told us to take a seat in the three chairs in front of the desk. A very feminine voice came from the chair. "Thank you Greer, will you please get our other guest?"

"Yes Ms. Gia." And he left the room.

"Welcome, I am Gia Sarus, owner of Element Publishing. How can I help you?" She said with a smile, her chestnut brown hair held red streaks and her eyes a deep ocean blue.

"I am Special Agent Colby Granger, with the FBI. We have two murders that are connected to your client's book signing a few weeks ago, and we would like to talk to him."

"Of course. You have our full cooperation. And who are your friends Mr. Granger?" Her eyes met with mine briefly then passed to Ian.

"This is special agent Ian Edgerton, and Professor Paige Miller." At that her eyes snapped right back to me.

"As in the archery champion?" I blushed. "Oh I would love to get an autograph, please?" I nodded and she pulled out a piece of paper and handed me her pen. I gave the autograph, which was different than the signature I used to sign checks and credit cards. When I handed it back to her, the door opened and Greer led in a man that was 5'9" and had black hair with glasses. He walked up to us and Greer pulled over another chair.

"Thank you, please bring up some coffee." And the imposing man left. "Mr. Srouch, these are FBI agents Colby Granger and Ian Edgerton, and Professor Paige Miller. They have some questions about your book signing a few weeks ago."

He shook our hands, "Pleasure to meet you. I will help however I can." His voice sent a shiver through my body with its deep baritone.

Colby started the questioning, holding up a picture of Hull. "Do you recognize this woman?"

"Uh, yeah. She started talking about how much she enjoyed it, the book, and then spilt her coffee on the front of her shirt. First time I had a book signing with cussing." He chuckled. "The man behind her handed her some napkins and they left together, without getting his signed. About an hour later another man had his signed and the man from earlier was with him. They were talking like they have known each other for years, yet they were still uneasy enough to tell they just met."

Colby pulled out another picture, this one of Collins. "Was this one of the men?" He took the picture and studied it.

"Yeah. This is the one that came back. I wasn't paying a lot of attention but I think he was talking to other people around the store too."

"Thank you, is there a number we can reach you at for more questions?" He gave us a business card.

I spoke up before he left. "Sir, may I have an autograph? I am a big fan." He smiled and signed a piece of paper to me.

He winked at me. "Good luck guys, and lady." Then left. We turned to our host again.

"He is, charming." Ian said with difficulty, not liking that he hit on me.

"Ah, jealous? Yes, we do have a lot of women that send him mail that have nothing to do with his books." She smiled softly. "He stays here; all our writers do, when they are in town. It is the safest, between our guard dogs-not the ones out front, and Greer, we have ample protection."

"Well, let us know if you see anyone suspicious, just in case. Thank you for your time." And we stood up, shaking hands. As soon as we were back outside, with our weapons back on our persons, Colby had his phone out.

"Don, Collins might be the culprit. We are heading over now. Yup see you there." And Colby put on the sirens as we sped to the place where Collins was staying.

"Before you accuse him of anything, let me talk to him." I said while we went down the highway.

"Why?" Colby asked, eyes flicking to me.

"If I see his hands, I can tell if he has shot a bow before." I said pulling on a pair of gloves from my pocket.

"What if he wears gloves?"

"There are signs." I said, confident in the fact I would be able to recognize callouses.

"You sure?" Ian asked, knowing better than to order me to not go. At my nod, Colby called David.

"Don't act like we are on to them. We will be there in about 10 minutes. Just keep him occupied." His swerving caused me to be tossed to his side, even with the seatbelt. I glared at him, which he didn't even notice. We got there and parked. I got to take point going up to the house and knocked, being let in.

Megan pointed me to Joe's room, and I went and knocked. He let me in and looked confused. I held out my hand, "Paige Miller, nice to meet you."

"Joseph Collins, likewise." I didn't feel any callouses but until I looked I couldn't be sure. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Just to talk, another civilian to help you calm down." I noticed his copy of Kevin's new book with a marker towards the end. "How far are you? I finished mine last week."

"I am just after they found the weapon for the spring." And we were talking about his other books. I noticed he kept gripping his hand, "You're hand ok?"

"Yeah, just stiff. Been reading all day."

"May I?" I held out my hands and he put his in. I started massaging, feeling for any callouses. "You do any sports?"

"Hiking, that's about it. My hiking stick is in the corner." I kept massaging and looked over to it. It was a dark wood with carvings.

"It is gorgeous. Did you do it?"

"Yeah. Way back when." And we were talking about nothing. By the time I was done with both hands, I could tell positively that he had never shot an arrow in his life, if even held a bow.

"What do you do for a living?" I had to know.

"I am a bouncer. I try to advertise whenever I am out." I nodded.

"I will be back in a bit, thank you." He waved and I left meeting everyone in the living room. "He hikes. I can tell you with a high percent accuracy he has never shot an arrow, let alone held a bow, in his life."

"You sure?" Don was looking straight at me, I matched his brown gaze.

"Yes." I went back in while everyone else stayed in the living room, and eventually I was asked to leave for questioning once again. Ian decided to take me home and my mind was wandering.

"Paige?"

"It wasn't him. I can tell."

"I believe you, we will find the killer. I promise." And we got into bed together.

Who do you think the killer is?

Song is "Country Song" by Seether


End file.
